


Sans Sa Lady

by hoping_for_rain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Angst, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Chat Blanc left a hole in my heart and forced me to fill it with empty words, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Gen, I don't know what else to tag, I really don't know, Just... have it, definitely angst, is that a thing i should tag?, so yeah I'm still dying, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoping_for_rain/pseuds/hoping_for_rain
Summary: People don't remember what happened while they were akumatized.Ladybug never explained.He doesn't know why she had to time travel or why she claims that he shouldn't know her name, but Chat Noir trusts her. It's all he can do.Ashes swirl in the water and moments swirl just beneath his memory.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Sans Sa Lady

**Author's Note:**

> (This takes place after Ladybug leaves to go tackle her past self. Idk if that was obvious or not, but I figure you can't be too safe.)

Chat Noir stared after Ladybug. Waiting. He didn’t understand what she was doing but he trusted her. He knew she would fix this. But where had she gone? Why was Bunnyx there? Where did the portal lead? There was an answer, there should be an answer, but nothing made sense and he couldn’t focus.

Gabriel.

He knew- he remembered- Hawkmoth. His mom. But it felt numb. He felt numb. Why did he feel numb? It didn’t feel real, like a bad memory. Was this the effect of the akuma?

He was confused. He didn’t want to think.

His gaze fell outwards and down…

Over Paris.

Or… what remained.

The streets were flooded, and what buildings were still visible were on their sides or badly damaged. His lips opened slightly. Where was Gabriel?

Where was anyone?

Where were the ladybugs that would fix this?

_Un p’tit chat sur un toit_.

What had he done as an akuma? 

_We can bring back your mother, Adrien._

Hesitantly, he clambered down to try and reach the water, and his body ached. He felt exhausted, like he hadn’t slept in days, but fear and morbid curiosity drew him to the water’s edge. His claws dipped in it. The water was murky and cold. He saw bits of ash swirling it it.

His breath was unsteady. Had he done all this? The last thing he remembered was… was…

_“Leave me alone leave me alone leave me alone!”_ _He couldn’t think couldn’t breathe, everything was wrong and his mother’s serene face stared back at him from the back of his mind._

_A black butterfly. He struggled, pushing against the voice that echoed around him. His anger locking the akuma in place instead of expelling it. “I’m sorry milady,” he said._

And then it cut out.

Ladybug had said something after she de-akumatized him. They weren’t supposed to know each other’s identities? But they did. She knew this. Why had she been surprised at him calling her by her name? Marinette. They loved each other, they _knew_ each other. This was what it was supposed to be.

The white portal.

Bunnyx.

_Se languit sans sa lady._

It wasn’t her. 

It was Ladybug, but not _his_ Ladybug. She was a Ladybug that still saw him and Adrien as separate people. The Ladybug before everything went wrong. The Ladybug before everything went right.

Where was his Ladybug?

Why were the streets of Paris empty?

_“I don’t know what to do!”_

_An explosion._

_Silence._

No.

_Se languit sans sa lady._

The quiet song he had made up so long ago bubbled up in a soft hum from his hoarse throat and he remembered singing it on the roof, the wind rustling through his hair.

The world had been quiet and so was he. The world had been torn in pieces and so was he.

His hands had been white.

Ladybug.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She had had her hair down and she was crying under an umbrella. She had stared down Hawkmoth with her yo-yo spinning. She had called his name, begged him to fight. She had reached forward as he screamed, the white ball of light getting bigger and bigger…

He sank to his knees.

She was gone. 

She was gone and it was all his fault. 

_Un p’tit chat sur un toit._

His eyes were closed.

_Se languit sans sa lady._

Air whistled by him, maybe a flash of red, he was shaking.

_Se languit sans sa lady._

_Un p’tit-_

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't get salty about a lot of things but I  
> h a t e  
> how Ladybug basically just left her partner to die.  
> I don't care if he knows your name LB, you don't just give him a hug and frickin _leave_ he was suffering! He was confused! Let Bunnyx deal with stopping your past self!  
> And while I do like and stubbornly believe the multi-verse theory where the Chat Blanc universe still exists, I... don't see how that works... exactly... knowing Bunnyx's powers.  
> SO!  
> I made this.
> 
> Feel free to let me know if you liked it!


End file.
